Demam Pee Wee Gaskins
by Daiki Ito
Summary: Gimana jadinya ya kalau Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, dan Tobi si anak baik berfatamorgana menjadi seorang personil Pee Wee Gaskins? Interview dengan Peskins? Buat Party Dorkz, go pee wee go pee wee XDD Semuanya RnR nyoo XDD


Hola! Jumpa lagi dengan saya dan fic barunya. Fic ini saya buat untuk para Party Dorks pecinta Pee Wee Gaskins XDD

Ntah kenapa ada inspirasi bikin fic pake tema Peskins gini, cz saya juga lagi ngefans-ngefansnya sama Pee Wee Gaskins. Go Pee Wee Go Pee Wee !! XDD

**Demam Pee Wee Gaskins**

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Naruto**__ : Naru Sadega_

_**Sasuke**__ : Sasu Sansan_

_**Itachi**__ : Ita Eye_

_**Tobi**__ : Tobi Omo (dibaca : Tobomo)_

_**Sasori**__ : Saso Kumis_

_Life is calling me now, i'm with you somehow let's just pretend that they're all dead (let's just pretend that they're all dead), what the hell are you waiting for, we don't have to feel this anymore, it's you I'm with tonite, we could be anywhere, with anyone anytime.. __**(Dork Never Say Die-Pee Wee Gaskins.)**_

Sore hari di sebuah perkumpulan _Party Dorks .._

"Hei lihat! Mereka datang!" teriak Naruto mengagetkan beberapa teman disampingnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk," spontan Sasuke keselek kacangnya.

"Mana, mana??" tanya Itachi sibuk memandangi panggung di depannya.

"Itu!" tunjuk Naruto kepada salah satu personil _Pee Wee Gaskins_ "Dochi Sadega."

"Omaiigod! Bang Dega!!" Tobi berteriak histeris dan lari menuju ke arah Dochi seraya ingin memeluknya.

"Tobi!! Jangan kesana!!" cegah Sasori sambil menarik tangan Tobi kuat-kuat.

"Lepasin ih! Tobi mau minta tanda kaki Bang Dega!"

"Ita, bantuin!" teriak Sasori meminta bantuan Itachi.

Dengan sigap, Itachi langsung menyemburkan amaterasunya, "WUZZ," api melahap sebagian tubuh Tobi dan menggosongkan topeng orange yang baru saja dia beli kemarin.

"Hiks-hiks," Tobi menangis.

"Udah diem! Nggak usah cari masalah, duduk manis saja!" bentak Itachi.

"Hiks-hiks, iya.. Tobi kan anak baik," jawab Tobi masih sesenggukan.

"Sst.. diamlah kalian!" gertak Naruto.

"Nyam-nyam," Itachi cuek sambil terus memakan kacangnya.

"Hey dork, kau yang diam!" tukas Itachi tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!" lerai Sasori dengan melemparkan boneka-bonekanya ke arah Naruto dan Itachi.

"Kurang ajar!" sewot Naruto mengacung-ngacungkan telunjuknya.

"Grrrr!" geram Itachi mencengkeram kerah baju Sasori.

Di tengah-tengah keributan itu, Pee Wee gaskins akhirnya tampil..

"Hey, mereka datang!" Tobi berdiri dan berteriak.

Perkelahian di pending dan semua pandangan tertuju ke arah panggung saat Dochi mulai memetik gitarnya dan bernyanyi,

_And this will lead to the time, we spent the night and talked about our lives and don't forget to say goodnight. And I look you in the eyes, the temperature was cold but didn't mean anything since then I miss you everyday and everynight .. __**(Everyday and Everynight-Pee Wee Gaskins.)**_

"Everyday and everynight.." lanjut Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

Dan Sasuke, "Everyday and everynight.." dengan suara tak kalah falsnya.

Tambah Tobi, "Everyday and everynight.." yang langsung dibekap mulutnya oleh Itachi dan Sasori.

Tuk.. tuk.. tuk..

Seakan mereka terhipnotis dan mulai berfatamorgana..

Thinking about my idol ..

"_**Interview with Pee Wee Gaskins"**_

"Kameramen, siap and action!" sang sutradara memberikan aba-aba pada kameramen.

"Ok, selamat siang pemirsa! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Haruno Sakura dalam acara _Interview with Pee Wee Gaskins!_ Langsung saja kita sambut bersama-sama!" kata Sakura memulai acara.

"Kita panggilkan Naru Sadega!!" seru Sakura memanggil Naru sang pemimpin Pee Wee Gaskins.

_**Sisipan :**_

_**Nama lengkap : Alditsa 'Naru' Sadega Suryodipuro.**_

_**Tetala : Jogjakure, 26 Desember 1985.**_

_**Posisi di band : Vokalis, gitaris.**_

"Halo Naru! Gimana ni kabarnya??" sapa Sakura sok kenal.

"Baik-baik," jawabnya santai sambil sedikit menampilkan senyum mautnya.

"UWAAA," Sakura menjerit histeris. Sama halnya dengan sang sutradara yang terpesona sampai tidak memperhatikan kameramennya yang dari tadi melakukan kesalahan dengan menge-zoom lensa ke bagian gigi Naru.

"Stop-stop, senyumnya disimpan dulu, kita kembali ke topik," kata Sakura menghentikan senyuman maut Naru.

Naru gondok.

"Mau tanya apa mbak?" tanya Naru dengan logat 'medoknya.'

"Mbak-mbak-mbak, emang saya mbakmu?!" protes Sakura dalam hati. "Ehm, sebenarnya saya punya beberapa pertanyaan buat mas Naru, yang pertama adalah.. dapat nickname Naru dari mana sih?"

"Ooh.. gini, waktu SMP temen-temen pada suka ngejek saya karena muka saya yang paling beda dan nggak bermutu. Makannya saya jadi dipanggil Na-ru = Najis Rupa," kata Naru blak-blakan.

"Lho? Kok sekarang cakep mas??"

"Kan saya berkali-kali operasi plastik mbak.. hehe."

"JUAHH," Sakura pingsan.

"Ok, kita lanjutkan pertanyaan kedua, sejak kapan sih Naru suka main musik?"

"Hmmm, awalnya sih saya main drum karena ayah saya pemain drum. Saya main drum dari umur lima tahun. Tapi pas SMP saya mendadak belajar gitar karena tertantang cewek yang saya suka. Dia nanya saya bisa main gitar nggak, langsung saja saya jawab bisa. Pulang sekolah saya langsung belajar sampai beli bukunya, besoknya saya tunjukkin kalau saya bisa. Hehe.." jelas naru panjang lebar.

"Wah-wah, hebat sekali ya? Pernah nyiptain lagu buat cewek nggak?"

"Lagu pertama saya tentang cewek yang saya suka pas kelas dua SMP. Tapi sama sekali nggak romantis, malah terkesan aneh. Isinya saya udah nggak suka dia karena dia udah ngecewain saya."

"Walah, walah.. boleh nyanyi sedikit ya mas?"

"Nyanyi apa?"

"Balonku ada lima! Ya lagunya Pee Wee lah mas!"

"Oalah.. ok-ok."

_Stay with me please 'til at least forever, u're my current obsession, my favorite position, ow o o oh.. __**(Tatiana-Pee Wee Gaskins)**_

"Ya, mas Naru boleh kembali lagi, sekarang kita tampilkan, Sasu Sansan!"

Cowok cool dengan beberapa tato di tangannya maju ke depan.

_**Sisipan :**_

_**Nama lengkap : 'Sasu' Fauzan.**_

_**Tetala : Jakartakure, 7 Januari 1986.**_

_**Posisi di band : Vokalis, gitaris**_.

"Langsung aja ya mas Sasu yang ganteng, apa sih arti 53 di nickname kamu?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"53 itu lucky number saya. Eh nggak deeng, Sebenarnya itu nilai ulangan saya pas masih SD. Hehe," jelas Sasu cengengesan.

"Cakep-cakep tapi bego ya? Haha, bercanda. Mmm, punya cewek nggak nih?" tanya Sakura ("Woy, ni nggak ada di skenario!!", sutradara marah-marah.)

"Ada, si Karin."

Sakura pingsan untuk yang ke-dua kalinya.

"Kalo gitu, sifat cewek paling nyebelin menurut kamu apa?"

"Apa ya? Nelpon-nelpon sama sms, padahal saya nggak suka sama dia."

Sakura yang merasa melakukan hal itu menjadi malu sendiri.

"Ahh yaudah, dari pada malu-maluin saya, mending balik sana! Hus-hus! Ganti aja!" kata Sakura sambil menendang pantat Sasu kembali ke alamnya.

"Sekarang kita panggilkan Ita Eye!!"

Seorang pria yang nampak lebih berwibawa maju ke depan dengan gayanya yang menawan.

_**Sisipan :**_

_**Nama lengkap : 'Ita' Harry Pramahardika.**_

_**Tetala : Jakartakure, 12 Agustus 1985.**_

_**Psisi di band : Bassis.**_

"Wah, mas yang satu ini sepertinya familiar ya?" tanya Sakura sangat sok tau.

"Iya, feminim dan liar!" jawabnya ngasal.

Sakura cengo.

"Haduh, ya sudah, pertanyaannya, dapat nick Ita darimana sih?"

"Ooh itu dulu karena saya nggak suka sama pahitan!" jawabnya singkat tanpa arti.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya itu ita dari kata pah**'ita'**n."

Sakura lagi-lagi pingsan.

"Hmm, terus menurut kamu apa jurus PDKT yang paling agresif dari cewek yang pernah kamu alami dan apa respon kamu?"

"Cewek itu datang ke rumah saya jam dua pagi dan ngajak ke jalan tol yang belum jadi (ngapain coba?). Respon saya ya seneng banget lah! Masa' enggak? Hehe," katanya cengengesan.

"Wow, pertanyaan terakhir!, tell us one secret about your self!"

"Kecoa!, saya nggak suka kecoa!" jawabnya singkat dan membuat Sakura lagi-lagi cengo.

"Udahan ya mas, balik lagi sana!" kata Sakura sambil mendorong Ita Eye pulang.

"Baiklah, personil ke-empat kita, Tobi Omo!!" teriak Sakura.

Seorang bocah pecicilan maju ke depan panggung.

_**Sisipan :**_

_**Nama lengkap : 'Tobi' Reza Satiri.**_

_**Tetala : Jakartakure, 20 Agustus 1988.**_

_**Posisi di band : Synthesizer.**_

"Ada apa ya mbak panggil-panggil saya?" tanyanya lugu.

"Enaknya saya manggil kamu apa ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tobi anak baik!"

"Haa?"

"Eh maksudnya, panggil Tobomo aja!" ulang Tobi Omo.

"Ok Tobomo, kok bisa pake embel-embel 'Omo' segala sih?"

"Dulu pas MOS di SMA nama saya di nametag itu Echa. Trus saya dikatain homo. Eh, anak-anak keterusan sampai sekarang. Jadilah Tobi Omo (dibaca : Tobomo)"

"Hmm.. tell us one secret about your self!"

"Sebenarnya saya gitaris. (...waw)"

"Yak, mas Tobomo bisa kembali. Nah sekarang yang terakhir. Langsung saja, Saso Kumis!" seru Sakura.

Seorang pria berkumis-ria maju ke depan.

_**Sisipan :**_

_**Nama lengkap : Saso Renaldy.**_

_**Tetala : Jakartakure, 21 Juli 1990.**_

_**Posisi di band : Drummer.**_

"Halo mas Kumis, saya mau tanya nih, sebutkan tiga alasan kenapa kumis penting banget buat mas!" tanya Sakura mengawali pembicaraan.

"1) biar di bilang seksi, 2) bulu yang paling bisa di tonjolin dari semua bulu di badan, 3) kalau nggak ada kumis saya merasa telanjang," jawab Saso sekenanya.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Sakura pingsan.

"Mmm, trus sebutkan tiga alasan yang bikin kamu lebih mentingin latihan drum daripada nongkrong di tempat yang banyak cewek cantiknya!"

"1) kepuasan batin saat main drum, 2) lebih tertarik ngeliat drum karena lebih seksi, 3) lebih seru mainin drum daripada mainin cewek!"

"Hahaha, pertanyaan terakhir, apa hal yang paling berkesan dari masa SMA?"

"Saya kecelakaan mulu waktu SMA, sering jatuh dari motor gara-gara ketiduran. Hehe.." jawabnya santai.

"Haduh-haduh, ya sudah, silakan berkumpul di belakang panggung untuk mempersiapkan pertunjukkan berikutnya," kata Sakura mempersilakan.

"Sip!" katanya mengacungkan jempol kaki.

"Baiklah pemirsa, karena kita sudah sampai di penghujung acara, saya Sakura Haruno dan para kru yang bertugas undur diri dan sampai jumpa!!" ujar sakura melambaikan tangannya.

Tuk.. tuk.. tuk..

_Dan tak bisa ku lepaskan rasa lelah ini dan tak ku biarkan apa yang ku cari mengambil alih hembus nafasku.. __**(Hadapi Dunia-Pee Wee Gaskins)**_

Akhirnya mereka selesai berfatamorgana setelah mendengarkan Pee Wee Gaskins menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Hah? Mimpi apa aku tadi??" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Entahlah, rasanya aku masuk jadi personil Pee Wee Gaskins!" ujar Itachi.

"Tobi tadi jadi Omo lho!!" teriak Tobi kegirangan.

"Diamm!" Sasori membekap mulut Tobi.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tau ah, pulang aja yuk!" ajak Sasori.

Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, dan Tobi akhirnya pulang duluan..

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Malam hari pukul 22.00 di café yang tadi siang..

"Ku nyalakan tv dan tenggelam ku di layar kaca, membawaku kembali pada waktu itu.. Ciuman pertama yang kau rasa, seakan semua berlalu tanpa terasa, seakan semua kembali seperti sedia kala disaat semua biasa saja.." Naruto bernyanyi sambil mengigau sendirian disana.

"Eh, mas-mas, bangun sudah malam!" seorang pelayan kafe membangunkan Naruto yang tampak tertidur sambil bernyanyi keras.

"Hoamm.. apaan sih?! Nggak lihat apa kalau saya Naru Sadega?!" sewot Naruto yang masih terbawa mimpi.

"Haa?? Naru Sadega?? Adanya Dochi Sadega kalee!" kata pelayan itu membenarkan.

"Bego lu!" Naruto balik membentak sang pelayan kafe.

"Heh, pergi sana dasar gila!" gertak pelayan kafe sambil mengusir Naruto pergi.

"Week!" Naruto pergi sambil melet-meletin pelayan kafe itu.

Si pelayan kafe yang nggak trima akhirnya ambil tindakan, dia mengeluarkan senjata tajam dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran sepanjang malam itu ..

THE END

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Akhirnya selesai juga XDD

Mohon reviewnya yaa !

Dengan mereview, anda sudah menghargai karya saya X)


End file.
